


(RP) Skunkgirl Victoria's Brand New Asshole!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Corruption, Demon, Extreme Insertion, F/M, Farting, Filth, Hyper Scat, PAWB, Prolapse, RP logs, Scat, Skunk spray, Smegma, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Toilet, anal wrecking, bhm, disgusting, hyper anus, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, non-con, skunk girl, skunk kemonomimi, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Victoria, a lesbian girl with a penchant for gas, had an accident in college that left her permanently transformed with a skunk tail and ears. Not to mention awful gas and skunk spray! But, tonight is different. This strange smell she's picking up, it's definitely not her own...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	(RP) Skunkgirl Victoria's Brand New Asshole!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of RP logs from me and my good friend, who you can find at https://twitter.com/Skunkbuttt!
> 
> Because this is an adaption of RP logs, expect much different formatting from my normal stories. Part of it is written by me, and part of it is written by my friend. Zenith is portrayed by yours truly, with her playing her skunk girl OC. 
> 
> This piece contains scat, farting, anal ruining, corruption, and all sorts of other nasty shit. Please use discretion when deciding to read it.

Victoria Landry peacefully slept in her bedroom, the pleasantly curvaceous skunk-tailed girl bundled up underneath several layers of thick blankets to keep her warm. The nights were getting abnormally cold, and the last thing she needed was to be sick during work. A little sigh escaped the skunk's lips as she rolled around in her sleep. No dreams, just the inky blackness of being in peaceful slumber... Unfortunately, it wasn't to last. The room was suddenly overtaken by a tinge of yellowish-green stink, hovering about in the room as the miasma filled her lungs. Her eyes remained shut as she started to rustle around, trying to determine just what she was sniffing. Eggs, burning garbage, dairy? She hadn't had anything that caused her to make a stink that terrible. Her eyes struggled to open all the way, the dim moonlight streaming in through her uncovered window as she rose up, pawing around her end table until she found her glasses and put them on. 

Having sharper senses in everything but your eyes had its defects after all! "Did I forget to take the trash out a-"  **_URGhhglh..._ ** A slight gurgle rumbled out from her lower gut, and she could feel it bloat out with wave upon wave of poop! "Oh god... Come on, don't tell me that one was me! My farts can't be that bad. Only been in quarantine for a couple months!" She stood up and cautiously walked over to the bathroom.  **_SLLLURCCKK!_ ** Yet, as the weight of her poop bared down on her anus, Victoria's walk became an outright run as she flicked on the bright white light in the room and yanked her panties and her sweatpants down. Panting hard, a bead of sweat can be seen running down her face, as not even a fart announces the arrival of this mysteriously large load.  **_BLLALRORORCKKCKCKCKMMBBPlPRPRPRLPRPLRPSLRPLPRT!!!!_ ** "F-Fuck... Ugh... I hope this doesn't take all night..." the girl moaned, her tail raised up in the air and her knees shaking as she unloaded a flurry of semi-solid turds into the poor porcelain throne beneath her. Being part skunk, her shit always normally quite pungent… But the oppressive odor infesting her bathroom wasn’t entirely her own, and she could definitely tell.

Zenith had been watching Victoria for a time. Of course, when you're a demon as strong as he was... Time was just another path to wander along, no more restricting than a dirt trail in a forest. Victoria held quite a few sinful desires within her heart just waiting to be realized, and Zenith felt his stomach gurgle every time he thought about devouring all of those sins! He'd need more and more power if he was to ever overthrow the Oppressor, and he had a feeling that reaping the sin of this particular skunk girl was going to be quite a profitable endeavor!

He launched his plan as she was sleeping, seeping into her house like a fog and defiling it with his odor. This would be the first step in leading her down a path of debauchery... Surrounding her in his stink! She'd grow to love it in time, even if it tended to have some rather  **_violent_ ** effects on one's digestive system until they grow used to it. The raw power in that demonic taint was enough to purge a mortal's bowels strong enough to clear them out for a colonoscopy! That is, if it didn't also induce even more turds to form in their bowels out of thin air, completely violating all sorts of laws that normally bind the physical realm. That poor toilet was certainly in for a beating... But she'd find that as she sat and shat there, that stink was only growing stronger and stronger. It crept under the door in smoky, visible trails of miasma, swirling into the air already ruined by her loud, gassy dump and making it reek even  **worse** . But that wasn't the only strange substance starting to form in her bathroom. Her bathtub started to drip! Not water, however, but a muddy looking slime that dropped from the faucet every few seconds or so, forming a puddle of what looked like raw sewage on the floor of her tub; it was so thick and sludgy that the drain was having trouble choking it down. Of course, with her bowels raging like she'd just ate the entire menu at Taco Hell... She'd just be forced to watch it happen unless she wanted her bathroom to get a new paintjob the second she lifted her ass off the seat. Zenith waited for just a few moments longer to spring the trap on her, wanting the intense dump to wear her down and make her easier to mold to his liking. Plus, her asshole being blown out and gaped from a violent shit would make things easier for what he had in store anyway!

Victoria helplessly pressed on her stomach while her bowels voided themselves violently into the toilet below. That smell could probably wake someone from the dead at this point, especially since it was only getting more intense by the minute. "This has never happened to me before! Oh my god, is this some new thing about being a skunkgirl? I hate when these things get tacked on in my life..."  **_BBPPLPALAPLAPPLClCLLALARKRKRRMMMBBPLRPRRPLRPRLPT!!!!_ ** By now, the toilet water had already been displaced enough to seep out over the sides, as she coated the porcelain bowl with her muddy dung. Looking around, she needed something to focus on other than her endlessly shitting bowels. She lifted her head up, glancing around the lit bathroom. Maybe it was safe to just straighten her posture a bit...  **_BMBMMLSLSRLRLRLRLRLRLPRLPPRLPRPALAPALPPLALPALPALPARKKKKRKRKRKRKKRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** Nope! That was a mistake! With easier access, the turds were practically forcing Victoria to stand up, further delaying her attention to the raw gunk that was dripping out of her bathtub. "I-Is it really that bad? Come on, why now in the middle of the night?! I knew I should've tried making an antidote while I was in college." She whined, thinking about fixing the issue of her skunkiness, but instead, shifting her attention back to the turd pile. It was starting to grow on its own, her anus blown out and destroyed enough to where sticking a finger through it would be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway. If only she knew how bad things were going to get…

Zenith watched in his incorporeal form, as the skunk girl absolutely demolished her lucky toilet. He'd be replacing that porcelain throne with his own mouth, once she was ready... Her turds were quite nasty, nasty enough that most mortals would gag just at getting a whiff of them, but for a demon like Zenith? They lacked a bit of that extra putrescence that turned a rotten turd into a meal fit for a demonic royalty! It was time to make his grand entrance, and lead her down the path to being one of his servants!

It started with a horn in the distance, audible only to the poor girl. Her bowels suddenly froze up as if someone had shoved a plug up her ass, despite feeling like they were just as full as they were when she sat down. Her hair would start to raise, a tingle running up her spine as that horn started to be accompanied by booming drums.  _ Boom... Boom...  _ **_BOOM..._ ** Like a band was marching toward her house, the distant music became louder and louder as her asshole only relented to letting out nasty, silent farts and snot-like mucus. Zenith was a proud demon, after all, he couldn't have the noise of her raucous shitting overwhelm his intro! The music was eventually joined by a choir of demons, the booming bass and baritone of those unholy voices joining in on the instruments, filling her head with the discordance of a Hellish cacophony! Her bathtub's faucet suddenly burst with that gunky slime, pouring out into her bathtub and splattering all across the porcelain walls. The air became warmer and more humid, that wretched stink burning into her sinuses and making her eyes water. Her limbs felt heavy and drained, the horrific odor quite literally oppressing her! This was, of course, the only proper way for the King of all Hells to introduce himself, no other substitute would work!

As the bathtub began to overflow with that rancid concoction, spilling it all over the floor of her bathroom, there appeared a shape... The music was loud enough to nearly be deafening now, nothing else audible to her but the noise of the instruments and the howls of the Damned. Like he was standing on a platform, or perhaps being molded from the sludge itself, he appeared... The Zenith of Gluttony, the apotheosis of Sin himself! Piercing yellow eyes appeared under a thick layer of sludge as he rose from the pool of filth, his chubby form birthed from the rot and forming before her eyes. Heavy, puffy moobs, a bloated and blobby gut, thick thighs that could crush her skull in seconds, an obese and warty cock that drooled its own yellowish slime into the brown gunk around him... Of course only someone like Zen could think of such a dramatic appearance! Finally, after emerging from that sludge, the demon stepped out of the tub and snapped his fingers. The howling was immediately silenced, the horn and drums terminated, and the only thing audible was the dripping of sludge off the demon's corrupted form. 

" **_MORTAL!_ ** I'd like to be the first to welcome you to your new life of servitude!" The demon boasted, hands on his wide hips, dangling cock and balls slapping between his knees under his sagging gut. "You will be a new vessel of sin under the leadership of the great  **Zenith** ,  **King of all Hells!** " It was comically over-the-top, it was cheesy, and it was  **gross** ... Just like Zenith liked it. "I will shape your measly mortal form into one befit of serving under me, and you will spread filth and depravity wherever you may step! Now, accept my first gift, and let the show begin~!" With another snap of his fingers, a glowing pentacle formed underneath the poor girl's toilet, the purple glow birthing bloated and slimy tentacles that quickly latched onto her ankles and forced her legs open! A similar pentacle appeared on her ceiling, writhing masses defying logic and reason as the barrier between Hell and Earth was shattered by this demon's raw power! They wrapped around her arms, forcing them upward and exposing her pits, the entire thing happening in seconds. She was trapped!

Victoria froze, the mere sound of a horn enough to stop her battered, gaping hole from further expelling waste, her furry ears quickly revealed themselves from under her short mass of hair, trying to listen in on it further. Music?! She couldn't hear anything over it, so she wasn't sure if her neighbors could hear the racket as well. Her legs had practically turned to concrete, leaving her incapable of moving. The choir following only added to Victoria's utter shock as the air in her bathroom grew much worse, the stench rising from the muck in her bathtub, that suddenly filled up to the brim. The viscosity of the liquid was enough to where it went nowhere near her drain. The weakness that came over her as his introduction continued. Victoria had smelt terrible things in the past. Horrific aromas that only lesser deities could produce and normal mortals.

For the first time in the skunk's life, she wasn't aroused by a situation such as this. No amount of rubbing her glasses would ever indicate that this was a hallucination. His yellow eyes met her gaze through her glasses, almost as if she was being spoken to telepathically. His flabby moobs, filthy fingers, and of course, an absurdly obese figure the likes of which she'd never seen on a boy before. Never had silence been so deafening. The seconds before he started to speak to her felt like they'd go on forever. At this point, the skunk's anus was struggling to void itself out of fear and awe. She might've found his statement cheesy but who even cares if it is? If a guy that says he's the king of all hells comes in with a marching band and a choir to boot, you're not going to say no.

Just considering saying no was already a terrible idea, and thankfully, she couldn't say it at all. The tentacles that spread the skunk's legs apart further made her bend over in shock. Shrieks resonated through the room as she hyperventilated from being restrained. Her heart rate was through the roof right now, her face flushed and red, and her body dripping with sweat. She dry heaved several times in order to get the stink out from her system so she could speak. Compared to Zen's body, Victoria looked like she was the epitome of cleanliness. Her armpits had not a single hair on them, nor did her crotch or her ass have any hairs across them. She was a little pudgy, but with hard work and dedication, she could counteract these sins with some reasonable virtues. "A-A demon... No-NO, NO, NO, I am NOT having a dream this vivid. I don't need any more issues with my heart rate than I already have right now." She worked to struggle against the tentacles, though the suckers along the edges kept the skunkette from wriggling free by any means. "Look, ‘demon king’, I've got a life and a job to keep up with. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Zenith let out a pleased giggle at her weak protests, holding a hand over his mouth and chortling like the nefarious glutton he was. "Nyoohohoho~! Denying my gift, are we? Where's your holiday spirit? It's nearly Halloween!" He says, stepping closer to her restrained form as the sewage sloughed off his body like a snake shedding its skin, exposing the lightly tanned, creamy, unnaturally smooth demon hide underneath. "I'm sorry to say that your new life is to be devoted to me, and your new job is to spread filth and corruption wherever I so wish it~!" He informed her, reaching forward with permanently stained fingers and cupping her chin, rolling her head from side to side like he was inspecting a cut of meat. "You'll make a fine addition to my heresy, that's for certain! Cute as a button, with an ass stronger than most mortals your size, I'll enjoy taking my time with you..."

And then, against her whims, he leaned his disgusting visage toward her and pressed his soft, thick lips to her own. His lips tasted of shit and spunk, his slimy, oversized tongue stuffing itself into her mouth and scraping her gums, leaving a trail of brownish gunk wherever it touched that made the flesh tingle and buzz with an arousing warmth. Little did she know, this kiss was binding her soul to his... That is, of course, until he pulled away and announced it. "A kiss, to bind us forevermore in unholy matrimony~! Oh, you'll be so delightful to play with I could just scream~! " The demon cackled, completely giddy at the prospect of ruining this poor girl's life. "Come, come, let us not wait any longer! Let me see, let me see where you'll receive my first blessing!"

Those tentacles holding her ankles stretched upward as two more fell from the ceiling, looping under her knees and forcing her legs upward to expose her shit-caked ass and her pristine little pussy. "Yes, yes, yesssss~! Oh yes, I will commit so many sins with such a beautiful, innocent form~! Ohh, I'm so exc-"  **_BLLLRRRRRFFFPppttoOOORRRRPPPTT-BBRRAACCKKPPTTT!_ ** A massive fart like a bomb going off detonated from his fat ass cheeks, sending an arc of steaming hot demon shit splattering across the floor behind him and making the air even more rotten than before. "Oh, excuse me! So excited I could shit, gyohohho~!" The demon cackled, barely letting the woman speak or react to his overbearing presence. "Now, let me get a taste! Now, now, now!" He commanded, those tentacles keeping her legs lifted and away from her body, her arms helplessly pinned above her head, the poor girl having no way to stop what was happening next... The demonic femboy getting on his knees before her, and clutching her bubbly ass cheeks in his hands. He leaned forward, between her spread legs, and kissed her right on her asshole! It started to tingle just like her mouth had, quivering and suddenly relaxing the hold he'd placed on it, allowing whatever was trapped inside her to come out as he shoved his slimy tongue into her rectum and scraped out some treats!

Victoria tried moving her head away when he went to kiss her on the lips. "I-I don't swing that-  **MMFP!** " First time for everything, really. Being held hostage in her own home, kissing a boy, and being molested unwillingly chief among them. The tingling in her mouth was enough to keep her from biting down on the demon's tongue. A fit of coughing escaped the skunk's lips, causing her to shudder and shake as she tried getting the taste out of her mouth. She'd get used to it in time. "N-No! I-I'm not getting married or serving anyone like you! I like filth things that's true but, this is just way too far!" She exclaimed, further protesting as her rear was spread apart, her embarrassment skyrocketing to levels she hadn't even considered possible with how extraverted she was. "L-Let go of my ass! It's already got enough shit on it. It'll take a lifetime for me to wipe my crack clean and get this gunk out of my shower!" She exclaimed her legs struggling to flail around as he went behind her and got right to work.

"I-I'm-" Victoria's voice was cut off immediately by Zen's hellacious butt bomb, further ruining her bathroom as the stench made its way into her head. Immediately her glasses fogged up from the intense heat, and her sharper sense of smell felt every inch of that disgusting aroma effectively rape her nostrils. "Let go of me you overweight little- A-AAUGHN!~" Feeling his tongue around her slightly puffed up starfish made her clench up and writhe around in disgust. Her grinding even helped Zen out a little, allowing his tongue to better cover every inch of her hole in his corruptive, demonic saliva. For seemingly one of the few times in her life, the skunk's animal instincts took over. This was a last-ditch attempt, but doing it wouldn't deter him in the slightest. Her ruined anus managed to flex itself outwards, as two, bright-red, fleshy nubs appeared to Zen and without any further warning, fired off their stinking payload.

**_FSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSST!!!!_ ** Almost like she was emptying her bladder into his mouth, Victoria's anus spewed out a thick, oily substance that saturated the boy's face in an amber payload of skunk spray. It reeked of rotten eggs, a fermented septic tank, burning rubber, carrion, and potentially more. But, unlike most people she did this to, it'd be ineffective at turning him away through the lung-burning, eye-watering stench she'd just produced. "T-Take that you perverted bastard!" She exclaimed, trying to take pride in her situation.

Zenith was too busy gorging himself on her insides to take notice of the bulbs appearing within her asshole, until they were spraying a noxious chemical all over his face. Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect that it would normally have... Instead of coughing, sputtering, and running away like most other people might... He leaned his head back and laughed heartily, bringing a finger to his stained face and sniffing the residue off it. "Oh my, that's quite the odor you have there~! Mmm... Even stronger than a normal skunk, no doubt! You were a perfect choice to be my servant~" He asserts, patting her on her head and staining her hair in the process. "I think I may have you beat, though~" He purrs, lifting up his heavy, diseased cock with his other hand and pointing the nozzle of that thing at her face, letting her take a peek inside at the wealth of shit, stray hairs, and smegma inhabiting it. Then, without any warning...  **_BBLLOOORRRPPPTTT_ ** ! A nasty belch of visible, brownish fumes sputtered out of his foreskin, spraying her face with his own brand of rotten, otherworldly stink. It hit her like a ton of bricks, the dizzying odor reeking of cockcheese and spunk underneath the sharp tang of fetid shit. "Well, what do you think~? Actually- hold that thought! I do believe it's time we begin..."

Out of the toilet itself was birthed a lumpy, bulbous tentacle, devoid of any suckers or protrusions other than the head... Which resembled a set of anal beads. It crawled up from between her legs like Zenith had risen from her bathtub, letting her see exactly what was about to be bloating out her insides. "I believe you're loose enough now, don't you worry~" He purred lasciviously, reaching down to pet that wriggling mass of nodules and flesh between her legs like a pet dog. It even gurgled happily in response, leaking a slimy brown fluid from a nozzle at its tip. "Good boy, very good boy..." Zenith purred, rubbing the golf ball-sized nub at the tip. Each nub was gradually wider than the previous one, with even larger ones still obscured by the pile of shit in her toilet. "Let's see how many you can take~!"

That tentacle dipped down into her shit heap only to reappear right under her asshole, pushing upward into her stretched-out, shit-smeared hole. The first ball found it quite easy to slip inside, and the wider second one was starting to follow after the first one had been swallowed. They were attached by bands of flesh that were much thinner, about the width of a pinky, which meant the girl could feel her asshole closing around each one as they pushed inside. "Yes, yes! More, take more~!" Zenith encouraged, his gassy cock starting to stiffen up before her eyes and bloating out into an even more obscene size, precum as thick and sticky as tree sap drooling from the long foreskin hanging off the tip of his cock. Each bulb that went into her asshole excited him further, his erection throbbing and filling the air with a demonic musk that ignited the passion within her loins... Even if mentally she was anything but aroused. 

Victoria was, unfortunately, looking down at Zen's bloated, erect member as he pointed it upwards. Immediately being sprayed by a dense waft of his stinking cock, Victoria's eyes went red as all the tears she had in her system dried up, quickly spewing into her senses. The only answer he'd receive is her attempts at vomiting profusely. Sadly, nothing came out from her end. But, the worst had yet to come for the skunkette, indeed. Hearing something birth out from the pile of shit behind her, she quickly tried to shift her attention back there, only to get another tentacle to slither across her thigh. While the anal beads started off reasonable, some sizes were ridiculous. Golf ball, pool ball, baseball, soccer ball, basketball, and even a beachball sized one that he'd try to shove into her backdoor, no doubt about that.

"N-No... Stay away from my asshole! I-It's probably diseased! I-  **HURACK!** " The balls quickly racked up their count, pushing deeper into her anus as she dug her fingernails into the tentacles around her, hoping that it'd free her. But, alas, her anus was destined to be ruined. Each time it went into her hole, she could feel her stress levels growing, and the thin walls of the bulbous tentacle only added to that sensation of anxiety. "S-Stop... Please..." She was on the verge of sobbing at this point, thinking that her life as she knew it was ruined. That shed' be condemned to a life of gluttony and lust. While that didn't sound too bad on paper, at least the real world's troubles would eventually end. As his servant, though? Oh, she'd have an eternity to spend as his little plaything. Her body was aroused, but her mind was in utter shock and horror of what she'd become. She didn't have an exact image of what she was going to turn into, but she was already getting pretty sick at the thought of it. 

SLUCK-POP! 

The sound of her sphincter popping with each ball entering inside made her arms tense up before going limp, looks like the size of a volleyball was her limit right now. Oh, how she wished it'd remain that way for much longer than another second. The lubricant around the tentacles meant that there was no way friction would stop her hole from being permanently ruined by this boy. What did she ever do to deserve this?

Zenith summoned a throne for him to sit on: A big, cute bean bag chair with horns adorning it, stained and encrusted with filth from his grotesque body. His fat self flopped backward onto it right before the toilet, the demon spreading his legs and reaching down to grip his cock and begin stroking it as he watches her get stretched further and further. "Yes, yes~! Oh, what lovely noises you're making~!" He moans, using his free hand to squeeze and rub one of his own puffy nipples; a slime was freed from the thumb-sized tip, oozing down his chest toward his deep belly button, stinking of sour milk and funky cheese. "Stop? Now? I think it's  _ far _ too late to stop the show, darling. You've entertained me too much, I cannot possibly release you~!" He says with a maniacal laugh straight from his blobby belly, his ass quacking with nasty sharts into his throne as he hollered in ecstasy.  **_BBRACK! SPPRT! PPRT! PPRAPT!_ ** they were small, but they were definitely pungent, only ruining the air even further and making the windows fog up from the intense heat and humidity. 

To make things even more disgusting, the fat demon snapped his fingers and summoned forth... A bag of wavy potato chips, delivered by one of the many tentacles swarming from under the girl's feet. Then, showing off the dexterity of the appendage, he dipped the spade into his foreskin and collected a healthy dollop of the yellowed muck infesting it, fermenting within that moist cavern hanging off his dick and growing more disgusting with each soul he claims for Hell. The spade hovered near his heavy belly, one hand on his cock and another digging into the bag that was handled by his tentacle. Quite an efficient slob! A big, greasy potato chip was then dipped into that heap of filth that had been scraped out of his cock, and stuffed right into his drooling gob. "Mmph, shoo good~! My cheesh ish eckshtra thick today, methinksh!" He said with a mouthful of food and filth rolling over his tongue, before swallowing it down and belching another strand of syrupy pre from his cock.

He continued like this, watching her take those larger and larger insertions while gorging himself on his own filth. No matter how much gunk he scraped out of that long, lumpy foreskin, it never seemed to deplete! He watched as she struggled harder and harder, her ruined asshole gaping to widths it never should have thanks to his tentacle's intervention, her stomach bulging as she was filled with the spongy-but-firm nodules. She reached her limit, as all mortals do, however. "Ohh, not bad!" The demon says, sucking the grime off his fingers and continuing to milk out the molasses-like prenut from his cock. "Certainly an excellent show, my little treat! But, I think you can do more... Just one more, for your new master~?" He purrs, before giving the tentacle beside him a pat. "Go on, hit her with it~! Give her my blessing and show her that there are no limits for me~!" He commanded the tentacled beast, which obliged with an eager grumble. That slimy tentacle crammed up her ass started to undulate, and it wasn't long until it was spewing a rancid sludge up her ass not unlike the stuff he had been "birthed" from when he made his grand entrance. Her stomach soon started to inflate with the stuff, given that her asshole was so incredibly plugged that not even a fart could escape... 

Everything the sludge touched was made in Zenith's image. The insides of her intestines began to itch as bumpy nodules grew, becoming more and more sensitive like miniature clits that lined her digestive tract. Her entire tract began to feel... Loose. Uncaring. Like a deflated balloon, or a worn out rubber band. It was gradual, but it was quite noticeable. Her asshole sagged outward like an aging woman's breasts, poofing out from between her cheeks and resting on the next node of that long tentacle. Her anus itself wasn't spared from growing those bumps either, nor was it spared from losing its elasticity... Her control over her bowels was becoming weaker by the minute, something she'd be acutely aware of when this nightmare was over. "Now, now, shove it in! I'm about to cum~!" The boy announced, and the tentacle obeyed... One more bead was getting in, no matter what. 

Victoria remained there, seemingly defeated as her body remained limp. Oh, but it was only going to get worse from there. Just seeing her tormentor delight in this left her feeling helpless as if her life was nothing more than something for this all-powerful deity to ruin. This king of hell tore up her bowels, ruined her bathroom, practically shorted out her sense of smell, and made her into an utter mess. She knew nobody was coming. The way he was being so noisy, and more importantly, the way she'd screamed was more than enough to wake up her little apartment block. No, the skunk was going to be forced to suffer through everything he brought down on her no matter what. It was so far in there that her anus was already ruined beyond belief. Already, the skunkette could feel the last vestiges of her muscles giving out, practically erasing them and turning her hole into nothing more than a loose rubber band. Then the swelling began.

Hot, thick, sticky, it was like the tentacle was blowing its load inside of her. Victoria had never felt so violated by him as if her soul and dignity were torn off of her in public for all to see. Her stomach inflated outwards with the stuff, making her pussy gush out its juices onto the already filthy floor. She was crying at this point, so hopeless and helpless in this situation while he simply laughed and ate his chips with his cockcheese dip. Her guts were being twisted, violated beyond recognition. A colonoscopy at the moment would reveal the full extent of her internal changes. Bumpy nodules filled to the brim with pus that acted like sensitive clits filled her bowels and saturated the exterior of her anus. The light discoloration from before wouldn't fit the boy's desires, no, It'd have to look much worse... The pigmentation of her anus darkened considerably, turning into more of a thick, chocolate tire of a shithole as opposed to the cute pale rim she sported before that looked so much tamer than before. When the last orb tried going inside, the skunk fought it, every bit of her brain was telling her not to go through with this, and her body reacted, yanking at the arms as hard as she could before leaning back, defeated as a resounding,

**POP!!!!**

Echoed through the room. The exit of her colon was left permanently gaped from before, now incapable of closing and incapable of holding any sort of dump inside of her bowels. She didn't even need a colonoscopy to see the rear. All she needed was to stick her phone next to her rear and take a photo with the flash on to really see the warts inside. "I-Itchy..." She mumbled out, feeling her eyes struggle to remain open as she fell down limp. "No, no... No..." She was defeated, and all she could do now was accept her new reality.

Zenith squealed in euphoric delight as that last, oversized bump tore into her asshole, forever ruining the once pristine and delightfully tight entrance into a twisted, foul version of its former sense. A thick, warty, leaking, incontinent shitring that could no better hold in a turd than it could resist a fist being shoved inside. Her entire life had been changed forever just from that final nodule pumping into her guts, and the demon watching it all unfold couldn't have been happier. "Ohohoho~! Did you hear it pop inside, my pet?! What a lovely noise, what a delightful chorus of screams and cries I've been treated to~! Oh dear, I'm so excited I could burst!"

And... He did. He  **exploded** with a nasty  **_BLLOORRCHHPPT!_ ** and splattered that mucky mess all over the bathroom, covering every surface in his steaming hot slime... Only to form back from his beanbag chair, tendrils of that slimy gunk coalescing into his disgusting form yet again. "Oh dear, now I've made quite the mess, haven't I~?" He said with a giggle, squeezing his rancid dick like he was trying to choke it out with both hands. The slimy sludge he'd sent cascading all over the bathroom did not spare the skunkgirl herself, leaving her soaked from head to toe in his putrid essence. The stink was too much for any mortal to bear at this point, even a sanitation worker in full PPE would find themselves tapping out from cleaning such a grotesque display! But Zenith simply reveled in it, squeezing and wringing his cock until...

**_PPPBBTTTLLTTT! SPPRT! SPPPLLRRPPTTTPTT!_ **

His cock noisily started to fart out what could only be described as yellowish  **_logs_ ** of cum. They were definitely  **not** your typical jizzrope that stays mostly together until they land on a surface and splatter... His cock was quite literally taking a dump all over her body, shooting out gelatinous noodles the thickness of her wrist that clung to her skin and wobbled like a plate of Jell-O. They sprayed all over her ruined body and toilet, squirming down slowly toward the floor and leaving a snail trail of filthy nut in their wake. The fact that his cock was ripping loud and wet farts between and during each release only accentuated the "taking a dump" vibe, and it wouldn't be long until she passed out from the intensity of it all...

...

Only to awaken in her bed the next morning. The smell was gone. Her bathroom was just as spotless as it was before the nightmare that had happened that night. Zenith was nowhere to be seen, and neither was his tentacles. The sun's rays beamed in through her window, and on all accounts everything was perfectly normal for a Sunday morning... With one single exception: The soft, mushy, ten inch long log of dung the width of a soda can curled into her panties, staining the bedsheets with the slimy anal muck squirted out along side it. Even as she awoke she'd find the next turd was already on the way out, and a rapid trip to the bathroom would be necessary if she wanted any hope at saving her poor underwear!

Victoria was appalled at the sight that she had witnessed. The true display of this demon... Was this some sort of cruel joke? Was this god's punishment for her farting on all those faces and becoming so apathetic about her life? She'd never truly know why, as her brain was shorted out through the layers upon layers of semen that splattered atop her face, leaving her in stunned silence and resigned disgust. She'd never be able to clean off her glasses properly... How would she ever get new ones with an anus like this? So, she cried faintly, struggling to comprehend these events, the logs of cum splattering on the floor, the horrid stench of his farts that belched out from both his cockhead and his anus, and the way her tormentor choked his cock like it'd killed his family. Though, in truth, he probably wouldn't care less if that ever happened. The air in the room was thick, filled with a dense, pea soup-like fog that just barely showed off the outline of Zen's body... She shut her eyes, and prayed this was all simply a dream.

...

The melodic chime of her phone progressively grew louder as it played, allowing Victoria to wake up in a cold sweat. She took a deep breath of the air around her. There was... Nothing. Not even the smell of her own gas had lingered out into the air. She was still tense as sweat dripped off of her body and onto the thick blankets. One thing the skunkette noted when she was awake was that the world was so... Clear? She reached up to paw at her face to see if she was wearing anything specific. No contact lenses, no glasses, no "invisible" vision products. She now had perfect 20/20 vision! She'd need it for the next revelation. Initially, her first thought was to get up and go into the bathroom, wash her face with cold water, get ready for the day, and maybe run some essential errands.  **_SQURRISHK..._ ** Standing up revealed not only the weight in the back of her shit-saturated panties, but it also revealed the smearing of shit across her bedsheets. Adrenaline rushed throughout the skunkette's system as she stumbled back, heaving hard as she felt more poop coiling up into her panties. "N-No... I'm still in the... Oh no..." Victoria's mental breakdown would have to wait as she quickly dashed into the bathroom this time. Seeing the bathtub and the sink sent her into shock at the thought of anything materializing out of them. While it may not have stopped them, setting her bathtub to shower mode and covering up the faucets reassured her, though it also wasted precious time needed to save her panties.

**_PLOP-PLHpLRPRPLH-BPLPHPPAPRPRT!!!_ ** Her anus was acting autonomously of her own body. Cautiously pulling down her panties, she gave her toilet more than enough attention almost right after, the heavy and thick turds falling out of her ass like boulders during a landslide. Toilet water splashed up at her immense shitring, which was so wide and blown out that she could feel it scrape the sides of the seat. So it wasn’t a dream after all… And with the way the demon was speaking, she’d be seeing him again. Tears formed in her eyes as she reached back to give the toilet a flush. Not because she was done shitting, but because she could feel the heat of her dump tickle her sagging asshole. She’d have to think about how to handle this new asshole of hers later, after she was done with this disgusting shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! You can follow me at https://twitter.com/AstaWrites for updates on stories!


End file.
